


Something Wrong

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Something was wrong. Despite everything being physically there, why did the closet feel too empty? Why did the bathroom counter feel not quite full enough? Why did he think she was good at chess?
Relationships: Deucalion/Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Alice stared at the chess board and softly sighed, rufffling her hair. She shook her head quickly and slumped back, grabbing her bottle of soda. "Alright, I cave, you win."

Deucalion hummed softly, returning his pieces to their spots. "I thought you were better at chess than this."

She softly huffed. "No, I've never been that good. Didn't you usually give me a win or two?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I would never let you merely win."

She moved her pieces to their spots and shrugged, standing up. "I swear you used to let me win."

He shook his head and stood up, offering his hand. "It's late, let's go to bed."

She smiled slightly and slipped her hand in his. "Yeah, good idea. I'm gonna take a quick shower."

He nodded and flipped off the lights as they walked through the large apartment. She slipped away to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. She stepped into the shower and tilted her head as the hot water hit her head.

She hugged herself, staring at the floor. Lazily trailing her hands up, she traced her fingertips along the pair of bite marks on her shouders. She frowned slilghtly, tracing over them.

She slowly stepped out and wrapped up in a thick towel, looking over the sink. Two toothbrushes, a half-rolled toothpaste roll, a brush, a comb, two deodorants, a container of facewipes and a nice electric razor set. Everything was perfectly normal.

She frowned slightly as she slowly walked out, looking down at the floor. Deucalion looked up from his spot on the bed. "Something the matter, dear?"

She shook her head slightly and shuffled to the closet, looking over the clothes hanging. The closet felt.. too large for two people. Too many empty hangers. Too much empty space.

She gripped her towel tightly and sniffled, clenching her eyes shut. She hugged herself tightly and curled into herself. She bit her lip and leaned into Deucalion when he guided her to lean into him.

He kissed her temple and softly mumbled, "You have to tell me what's wrong, my dear."

She curled her fingers in his shirt and shook her head slightly. "I don't, I don't know what's wrong. Everything feels out of place."

He squeezed her gently, his claws tracing over the mate marks on her shoulders. "Something is missing, I feel it too."

She took a deep, shaky breath of relief. Thank god, he understood her. Something was missing from their life. Someone was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice packed up her books as the class ended, smiling politely at the students. Rain poured onto the school roof and she looked in the bag, silently cursing herself. No umbrella, as usual. She'd never needed to bring her own, so of course she'd not have it when she needed it.

She frowned slightly, zipping her bag and tugging the strap onto her shoulder. She walked out the classroom, keeping to herself as she walked out and into the rain. She looked down, letting the rain wash over her.

She walked to her usual spot, ignoring how her clothes began soaking and sticking to her. She stood under the familiar free. She glanced up, staring at the road as students drove off. There was no car awaiting her, no smirk, no familiar leather jacket.

She scratched at her neck, looking down. Deucalion was gone again, looking for answers to questions she couldn't word. There was a pair of pricks on her neck, but it wasn't Deucalions. It was a different bite, but it didn't bother her any. It felt as if it belonged.

She slowly sank down against the tree, leaning back against it. Looking up at the dark clouds, she ignored the droplets that hit her face. Lightning crackled across the sky, a loud thunderclap following it.

Her mother wasn't expecting her, but she didn't really feel like seeing her anyway. It was just... too strange. Too unlikely. Too out of place.

She hugged her knees, looking down at her hands. She slowly pressed her palms together as if she was measuring them when the image of a large, claw-tipped paw took over her hand.

She stumbled backwards, staring wide-eyed at her hands. They were normal, not connected to a large black wolf with glowing red eyes. Not connected to...

She screamed loudly, her body shaking as her voice echoed the parking lot. "PETER!"


End file.
